My feelings
by Piketuxa
Summary: Porque ela sabia, na verdade sempre soube, que nunca poderia ter o coração dele, porque outra pessoa já o havia conquistado, alguém com quem ela não poderia competir, seu próprio irmão gêmeo... [KotarouxYui]


~ **My feelings** ~

**Capítulo único**

* * *

— Eu te amo, Kota-nii — foi o que eu disse, e não foi surpresa para mim sua falta de reação, na realidade, eu já imaginava.

Hoshizuki Kotarou, alguns anos mais velho que eu, convive comigo desde que eu era uma menininha, quando nem imaginava que um dia ficaria doente, tão pouco hospitalizada.

Quantos anos mesmo haviam se passado? Cinco? Dez?

Seus olhos surpresos me fitavam diretamente, e eu amava aquela coloração arroxeada de seus orbes, era uma cor muito exótica e invejável, ele causava inveja.

Alto e esbelto, com uma pele lisa e clara e um corpo nem muito magro nem muito musculoso, Kota com certeza atraía atenção naturalmente. Sua personalidade calma e seus modos suaves encantariam até a mais bela e experiente modelo ou atriz, ele deveria tentar tais carreiras.

Aliás, eu havia lhe dito isso, mas ele quis se envolver com medicina, e eu achei melhor não comentar.

Encarei-o seriamente, sabia que havia dor nos meus olhos, e que ele poderia ceder, mas não me importava. Quando dei de ombros, foi tendo clara certeza de que nunca poderia alcançar seu coração. Mas eu estava feliz, e ainda mais desconfiada de uma antiga hipótese.

— Eu nem sei o que te falar — ele falou, meio perdido meio confuso, e eu o encarei, sorrindo realmente satisfeita.

— Você já ama alguém, Kota-nii? — perguntei, ele se surpreendeu.

— Sim... — foi sua óbvia resposta.

— Está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz por ter lhe contado meus sentimentos — fui sincera, seria a minha última chance de o ser. Kota era mais que um amigo ou um irmão, era o homem que eu amava, e, apesar de tudo, não doía tanto quanto eu pensei do doeria.

Talvez seja porque não há repulsa ou rejeição em sua voz e atos, há apenas a surpresa, com certeza ele nunca imaginou algo do tipo. Eu também não imaginava que aquela adoração infantil fosse virar amor, e que eu nunca poderia vivê-lo ou ser retribuída, mas eu estava satisfeita só por saber como é amar.

O tempo que se seguiu foi em um clima complicado e tenso, e eu não queria aquilo, mas teria que respeitar o momento. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar, ou melhor, para aceitar, já que não havia qualquer possibilidade dele me amar, e eu sabia o porquê.

O problema era que eu sentia no fundo no meu coração que meu tempo estava acabando. Sentia em meu mais íntimo canto escondido que a hora de partir estava se aproximando, embora os médicos nada houvessem me dito.

Eu não sabia quando o veria novamente, já que ele não podia estar sempre no hospital. Era melhor agir como se fosse a última vez, e, se caso não fosse, eu sorriria e agradeceria a Deus por me dar mais um chance de vê-lo.

— Kota-nii — chamei suavemente, vendo o corpo dele enrijecer antes que ele virasse e me encarasse com uma expressão amena, forçada.

— Sim — disse se aproximando da cama.

Tomei suas mãos entre as minhas, sentindo sua doce quentura. Era tão bom senti-lo que, automaticamente levei a palma ao meu rosto, deslizando suavemente. Ele fez um carinho com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo meigo para mim.

Ali estava meu amado Kota-nii, que me via apenas como uma irmãzinha doente e boazinha.

Eu o amava porque ele nunca me olhara com pena – assim como Iku nunca fizera. Seu olhar era gentil, morno, me passava força e determinação.

— Por favor, cuide do Iku. Ele precisa de apoio, carinho e de alguém para vigiá-lo. Seu coração não aceitará que eu vá, embora ele diga veemente que superou. Não posso imaginá-lo sofrendo ou fazendo algo perigoso — lamentei não conseguindo esconder minha tristeza.

— Eu prometo que cuidarei dele, não importa o quão difícil seja, o quão mal ele fique, mesmo que doa vê-lo sofrendo, eu irei vigiá-lo e, se ele me permitir, ajudá-lo. — prometeu, se abaixando e beijando carinhosamente a minha testa, como um pai faria com uma filha naquela situação. — Mas, por que está dizendo essas coisas?

— Eu não sei quanto tempo tenho de vida. — contei sincera, fechando os olhos diante da suave brisa que trazia o cheiro das flores do jardim atrás do hospital. — Estou preocupada com ele, que perca seu sentido de viver e fique sem rumo — não era de todo mentira, não era por causa daquilo que eu havia feito o pedido, mas aquela era uma preocupação verdadeira.

Quando ele saiu pela porta, depois de me fazer várias perguntas sobre a minha saúde, meus sentimentos e outras mais, não consegui mais conter as lágrimas. Era tão doloroso pensar que poderia ser a última vez que eu o via...

Eu havia aproveitado ao máximo aquele momento íntimo que havíamos tido. Havia tocado-o e acariciado com inocência o máximo que eu pude. Aquele estranho pedido não era um simples pedido. Eu sabia que Kota-nii gostava, há muito tempo, do meu irmão, e ele parecia gostar um pouquinho de Kota também.

Era essencial que eu ajudasse-o, mas seria complicado. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer era torcer, do céu, por eles, e para que ficassem juntos no final.

Uma bela borboleta, de asas azul-escuro, com leves riscas de roxo, entrou pela janela, voando livremente. Ela me lembrava eles, e eu desejei profundamente que pudessem se livrar das amarras que os impediam de ser felizes e que voassem para longe, de preferência juntos, felizes.

Eu era um fardo, mas logo estaria partindo. Eles poderiam viver suas vidas do modo que quisessem.

Só o que eu desejava era que, no fundo, eles se lembrassem de mim como alguém com quem eles dividiram diversos sorrisos e não como a jovem incapacitada que agora sou.

Espero que eles sorriam ao lembrar-se de mim, e, ao apontarem uma foto minha possam dizer: _"Essa é Yui, gemêa de Iku. Ela se foi de nosso meio muito nova, mas nunca deixou o nosso lado. Ela vive em nossas memórias, sempre viverá, até que nós já não possamos mais lembrar, mas, independente disso, o que importa é que ela existe, podemos senti-la em nossos corações."_

Eu realmente espero que minha breve estadia nesse mundo tenha trazido felicidade às pessoas que amo...

Realmente espero…


End file.
